neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jade Kracken III
That is the best addition to a page that has ever been created. Ever. Deadelfwalking 20:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I am open to ideas for upgrades. Eonrpg 20:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome. Just didn't want you to think it wasn't being noticed. Actually deciding what we want will probably have to wait for 1. officers discussing it and 2. officers being sure how much money we actually have, hence why I didn't reply the first time. Query about the shrine: Does it just remove the EXP component for a divine caster already capable of Commune, or would it work for a non-cleric with a declared patron deity (Ashra -> Ethan, Fab D -> Vecna, Kruglor -> Yarnwell, etc) if we got the right shrine? Query about the ship inna pocket: What happens to people on board? Chimegumi 01:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The shrine would have to be to one particular deity, and would allow a worshiper of that deity to Commune with that deity regardless of their position in the clergy. The pocket ship places everything on board inside pocket dimensions, as bags of holding do. Also, I think the Meth Lab *is* Ethan's alchemist's kit. Eonrpg 22:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) -- These ideas covers alot of things that I want (and some that I never thought of). Props, EonRPG. Control Flaps: tentative, Y if the party lacks P. Salior/Reflex/Balance. Taxi: N. Too Slow. And it will be hard to disguise the JK3 as anything but a ship. Deck Shield: Y? For the entire party, it's a bargain. But it favors a playstyle where we start spending more encounter time on the ship. Auto-Pilot: Y? May be neccesary to free manpower for manning the guns. Cloak: YYYYY (if we can afford it). Afterburners: Y. Turbo Boost: YYY. Easier GTFO if the ship can catch the disabled clerics. Astral: Plot item, to be funded from plot treasure drops. Non-Elucid: ?? Crazy Awesome, but Stupid Expensive. Integrity/Reinforcement: N. Too small to be worthwhile. Pipe Guns: YY. Leilah can do +21/+16 for 4d6+3 (x4). It's be nice to have some direct fire, non-explosive fire support. Barrage: Y? Intriguing if we are in dire need of ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA damage. T1 (Lightning, Landing, Afterburner) = 9,700 GP SOLD T2 T. Boost 1 10,000, Pipe 1 7,000, Shrine Ethan 6,000) = 23,000 GP SOLD T3 Manuverability upgrades? Autopilot? Turbo/Organ upgrades? T4 CAN HAZ PLOTZ? @EonRPG *Can the tactical speed upgrade be stackable? Pricing up to 60 ft tactical air speed would be appreciated. No. *What is the Jade Kracken's manuverability? Do you ignore airspeed manuverability rules for the ship? If not, can we get a upgrade option? *Can we get a speed upgrade for the JK3's water movement? *,strike>Can we get the Library's bonus scaled up to at least +4? No. * *Can we change the Deck Shield to grant an untyped or circumstance bonus? No. *How does the Lightning Rod interact with Chain Lightning? Primary and secondary strikes will all converge onto the lightning rod, dealing full damage to the ship. *Does the Jade Kracken III have DR/Resistance? Can we get a DR/Resistance upgrade? Can we get Resistance against lightning? No. *Does the Full Cannon Battery use a single attack roll? Can using a Full battery give a bonus to the Reflex DC? Yes, Yes upgraded cannonballs. *Can we get a Hedgehog mortar launcher? At least 8 shots, ~200 ft range, single shot and barrage options. Can either drop a grenade through a door or blanket an entire battlefield in a salvo. Ammo would be specialist payloads: Spellstoring Returning grenade canisters, loaded with Fog Cloud, Mass Energy Resist, Wind Wall, Prayer, Spike Growth. Damage spells would either be excluded or subject to a caster level limit to prevent 10d6 Fireball spammage. Reusable Flasks of Curses, modified so that the -2 penalty does not stack. Maybe turn it into a Sacred/Profance/Alchemical penalty? DC's for everything should be either from the caster or at least in the high teens/low twenties if possible. If you think that essentially giving the party's spellcasters free spells is overpowered, I would love to hear your thoughts on how to manage game balance. *If we get any more upgrades, especially weapon upgrades, we are going to need more minions rank and file sailors and gunners. Or, tell the ranger to make himself useful and man the guns. AlanChu 18:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) to GDoc I said to Ashra that according to my calculations, with the supercharger we could reach Bisau by nay route within time limits. I may be wrong. The old JK3 prior to S10 upgrades had a tactical airspeed of 20 ft/rnd and a overland airspeed of 30 mi/day (~15 ft/rnd). EonRPG said that the supercharger allows us to use the ships tactical speed (full military power) as it's overland speed (cruising speed). That makes 30 ft/rnd * 10 rnd/min * 60 min/hr * 24 hr/day * 1mi/5280 ft ≈ 82 mi/day. I think I used a figure of 150 mi/day for our trip planning in character in 10x01, either as an early DM quote on our own ships speed or on the reported overland speed of the Dark Horizons. Also, I edited the JK3's overland speed from 30 mi/day to 40 mi/day in a hurry, not realizing that we had a cruising speed. We may or may have not used that figure in session. http://www.d20srd.org/srd/carryingCapacity.htmTaking a look at Table: Carrying Loads here suggests that the JK3 sans Supercharger had a cruising speed of 20 ft/rnd ≈ 54 mi/day, which is entirely coincidence. Or oracular. Or the figure I used to derive the travel time reduction if we got a 150 Mi/day strategic speed. Don't you hate it when your train is upgrades to first class air, but you don't know if it's a 747 or a Concord? tl:dr Oops. JK3 w. Burner + Supercharger = 80 mi/day rounded down or 150 mi/day this the DH or the JK3?. Idk what speed we all though the JK3 could go, but we need DM recalculation. Time remaining for Bisau: 6 d 3 hr 30 min Current date: Sunday, November 9th, 1443 12:30 AM T 0 = Saturday, November 15th, 1443 4:00 AM (excluding time zones) Speed 50->80 dimensional analysis has done to me 16 d * 5/8 = 10 d ?11 d * 5/8 = 6 d 21 hr 10 d * 5/8 = 6 d 6 hr Speed 50->150 what the DM meant 16 d * 5/15 = 5 d 8 hr Fri 11-14-43 0830 ?11 d * 5/15 = 3 d 16 hr Wed 11-12-43 1630 10 d * 5/15 = 3 d 8 hr Wed 11-12-43 0830 Speed 40->80 in case 16 d * 5/8 = 8 d ?11 d * 5/8 = 5 d 12 hr 10 d * 5/8 = 5 d Speed 40->150 in case 16 d * 5/15 = 5 d 8 hr ?11 d * 5/15 = 3 d 16 hr 10 d * 5/15 = 3 d 8 hr